RAB
by J.Sirelue
Summary: Comment un adolescent finit-il par rejoindre les rangs de Lord Voldemort ? Mais surtout pourquoi ce Mangemort finit-il par trahir son maître ? Son histoire vous pensez la connaitre, mais vous êtes loin de savoir la vérité. [Calendrier de l'avant]
1. 11 ans et un mois

_***kof kof***_

 _Y'a quelqu'un ici ?  
Excusez-moi pour la poussière, je demanderai à mon elfe de maison d'arranger ça après qu'il m'a apporté ma deuxième collation matinale. Enfin, venons en directement au fait qui nous intéresse. Voilà quelques semaines que je me suis découvert une passion pour le personnage de Regulus Arcturus Black, aussi, poussé par des amies chères ***cœur sur elles*** , j'ai craqué et ouvert un document word. Chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des mois, et me re-voilà.  
(ou me voilà) * **Salut les nouveaux dans le fond***_

 **Bien sûr merci à _TheCrasy_ pour la correction.  
Et la converture est un fanart de _blvnk-art_ sur Tumblr.**

 _Pour la forme, ce sera une courte fanfiction en dix chapitres, qui je m'en excuse aura des chapitres très trèèèèèèèèèèès courts ou parfois à pein plus longs. En vrai c'est plus des Drabble que des OS mais bon hum.  
Comme l'histoire est finie je posterai tous les jours pour faire le décompte avant noël.  
PLUS QUE DIX JOURS !  
* **chantonne Holly Jolly Christmas***_

 _Pour finir : Notez bien que je suis la chronologie et les événements donnés par JK.  
Je ne fais que boucher les trous qu'elle n'a pas osé remplir.  
* **regard insistant et entendu** *  
On est d'accord ?  
Bien._

 _Sur cet **avertissement** , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de très belles préparations des fêtes._

* * *

 _[Juillet 1972, 12 Square Grimmaurd]_

« BANG »

La porte avait claqué si fort qu'elle fit vibrer les murs de la sombre demeure ancestrale.

L'éclat, après que les cris eurent raisonné dans toute la maison, avait fait tomber un silence si pesant que le petit garçon assit sur son lit se recroquevilla. Il avait toujours détesté quand son frère et sa mère se disputaient… seulement maintenant, cela lui semblait pire encore.

Sur ses draps verts et argents, Regulus Arcturus Black, le plus jeune des enfants Black, fixait le mur devant lui. Il ne lui était pas compliqué d'imaginer ce que faisait son grand frère : s'il ne l'entendait pas lancer des objets avec rage à travers sa chambre, c'était qu'il écrivait à ses nouveaux amis. Le petit garçon, aux cheveux aussi noirs que son nom, souffla d'agacement. Son frère avait tout juste passé un an à Poudlard qu'il avait déjà oublié son petit frère. Parce que d'habitude, après les disputes, c'était lui que Sirius venait voir. Lui et lui seul, son petit Reg, comme il aimait l'appeler dans le dos de leur autoritaire mère, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il n'en avait plus que pour James Potter, James Potter, James Potter !

Les joues habituellement pâles du garçon rosirent sous sa colère contenue. Sirius n'avait d'yeux plus que pour son ami et quelques autres dont Regulus n'avait pas daigné retenir les prénoms. À quoi bon, ce n'étaient que des stupides Gryffondors, comme son frère, qui l'avait oublié à la seconde où il avait revêtue ces couleurs.

— Jamais.

Le mot avait été chuchoté, dépassant difficilement la ligne fine de ses lèvres. « Jamais » voilà la promesse que le petit garçon de tout juste onze ans fit en ce chaud été de 1971. Jamais il ne finirait chez ces stupides Gryffondor. Lui rendrait sa mère fière et il n'oublierait jamais sa famille.

 **JAMAIS.**

Un « pop » raisonna dans la petite chambre, et la vue de l'elfe de maison chassa ses problèmes d'enfant. Kreattur lui apportait un chocolat chaud comme lui seul savait les faire. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de le prendre pour en boire une grande gorgée.

— Attention jeune maître, votre boisson est encore chaude.

Regulus sourit à la prévention tardive de l'elfe aux grandes oreilles. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais il lui apportait toujours ses chocolat au bon moment.

— Il est parfait, merci Kreattur.

Les joues tannées de l'elfe semblèrent se colorer sous le compliment, mais Regulus n'eut pas le temps d'en être certain que celui-ci se penchait bien bas avant de disparaître dans un autre « pop ». Oubliant totalement sa précédente colère, Regulus continua de boire son chocolat.


	2. 11 ans et trois mois

_Je le répète pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivit dans le fond, c'est une fic calendrier de l'avant. Je posterais donc tous les jours jusqu'à Noël.  
Bonne lecture !_

 _[Septembre 1972, voie 93/4]_

Un nuage sembla envelopper toutes les personnes présentes sur le quai pour l'émerveillement des plus jeunes, qui se bouchaient les oreilles en entendant le sifflement aigu. C'était le train noir et rouge qui avait recraché son surplus de vapeur et, porté par le vent, il engloba les passant avant de se dissiper lentement. Regulus avait l'impression que tout cela rendait leur arrivée encore plus magique, comme s'ils sortaient de ce nuage, mais avant qu'il n'y songe plus, ses yeux se posèrent sur le train à vapeur. Il avait beau l'avoir déjà vu l'année précédente en emmenant son frère avec ses parents, la vue du train le fascina toujours. Cette fois, lui aussi allait monter à bord et ses yeux verts opalines se mirent à briller d'émerveillement, mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère qui le sortit de sa rêvasserie, alors qu'elle prit la parole d'un air pincé en regardant son époux.

— Regarde-moi tous ces sangs-de-bourbes. Il y en a de plus en plus chaque année.

La mine sévère, elle ne faisait même pas mine d'être discrète en fixant les moldus qui accompagnaient une jeune fille rousse. Ce fut à cet instant que Sirius s'éloigna d'eux tout en s'ébouriffant soigneusement les cheveux que sa mère l'avait forcé à coiffer le matin même à l'aide de l'autorité paternelle. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, l'effronté se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers la jeune fille que Walburga avait dévisagée et il la salua haut et fort.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien malgré lui, impressionné par l'insolence qu'osait avoir son grand frère avec leurs parents. Par chance pour lui, sa mère qui se tournait vers lui n'eut pas le temps de le voir.

— Heureusement que tu es là, toi. Rends tes parents fiers Regulus, ne t'acoquine pas à ces gens, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune garçon, qui allait être réparti d'ici quelques heures dans une des quatre maisons qui composaient l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, regarda sa mère avec franchise. Il ferait tout pour la rendre fière. Jamais, il ne ferait honte au nom des Black en portant une autre couleur que celle des Serpentards. Il préférerait se brûler lui-même de leur arbre généalogique si tel était le cas. Aussi se redressa-t-il de toute sa petite hauteur avant de lui répondre.

— Vous serez fière de moi, Mère.

Ses parents lui sourirent fièrement puis l'envoyèrent monter dans le train sans plus attendre. Le jeune cadet les salua d'un dernier signe de main avant de s'enfoncer dans les wagons en marchant fièrement. Personne, en le regardant, ne verrait qu'il avait peur de partir de chez lui pour un endroit inconnu. Il saurait rester aussi stoïque que son père pouvait l'être.

Et il le fut… Jusqu'à ce que le train s'éloigne du quai. Là, une larme traîtresse coula sur sa joue. Par chance, il avait réussi à trouver un compartiment vide.

— Hey Reg, tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Le petit garçon aux cheveux parfaitement coiffés sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et il avait encore moins vu son frère s'asseoir face à lui. D'un geste rageur il essuya sa joue et bomba le torse, prêt à prouver à son frère qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

— Je suis grand, Sirius. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu n'as qu'à retourner voir tes amis.

Ce dernier mot fut presque craché tellement la jalousie avait rongé le garçon tout l'été. Voire toute l'année précédente, puisque son frère avait très vite jugé ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire à son frère autant qu'il le lui avait promis. Encore aujourd'hui, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait dit son grand frère, la veille de son départ pour Poudlard :

 _« Allez Reg, pleure pas. Je t'écrirais toutes les semaines et en plus, on se reverra pour noël. Et peu importe la maison où je serai réparti, tu seras toujours mon frère préféré. »_

Regulus avait grommelé que c'était facile puisqu'il était son seul frère puis, après un mois, son frère avait oublié de lui écrire toutes les semaines. Seulement, contrairement à ce que pensait Regulus, Sirius se rendait compte de certaine de ses erreurs. Enfin, très peu, pour dire la vérité, mais quand il s'agissait de son frère, il finissait par s'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre. Par exemple, il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'avait pas été beaucoup présent pour son frère cet été.

— Allez Reg, on pourra faire autant de parties de cartes explosives que tu veux.

L'hésitation voila le visage du plus jeune une rapide seconde avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible. Il n'allait pas excuser son frère si simplement. Il devait trouver une façon de lui faire payer son oubli et réussir à faire tout de même ces parties de cartes explosives.

— Sirius ! Faut absolument que tu viennes voir Servilus !

Regulus regarda le garçon qui avait osé interrompre sa réflexion. Brun, un sourire insouciant. Idiot si vous demandiez l'avis de Regulus. Une cravate rouge et or posée sur ses épaules, mais pas nouée. Aucun doute, c'était lui : James Potter. Le nouvel arrivant ne put apprécier son regard noir puisqu'il ne le regarda pas une seconde, aussi Regulus se tourna vers son frère.

Sirius semblait sur le point de se lever sans se soucier de sa promesse, mais il s'arrêta dans le mouvement pour se tourner vers son frère :

— Promis je reviens après pour une partie Regulus.

Il n'était jamais repassé.


	3. 11 ans et trois mois (partie 2)

_[Quelques heures plus tard, Poudlard]_

Quatre tables, allant du vert et argent des Serpentards, au noir et jaune des Poufsouffles, en passant par le rouge et or des Gryffondors pour finir avec le bleu et bronze des Serdaigles, étaient placé face à une cinquième. La table des professeurs. Qu'ils soient jeunes ou plus âgés, qu'ils soient sévères ou justes dans leur enseignement, tous semblaient avoir un regard bienveillant face au groupe des plus jeunes élèves. Les premières années étaient rassemblées et ils attendaient sous les bougies flottantes, pour être enfin répartis.

La répartition se faisant par ordre alphabétique, Regulus Black n'eut pas longtemps à attendre face à la petite estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs ainsi que le tabouret. Siège où avait trôné le Choixpeau durant sa chanson et à côté duquel se tenait maintenant le professeur McGonagall. La femme à la robe de sorcière tartan regardait, sans cacher sa fierté, un élève se diriger à la table des Gryffondor sous une salve d'applaudissement. Puis reprenant son air neutre, le Choixpeau toujours dans une main, elle jeta un rapide regard au parchemin qui flottait magiquement devant elle.

— Regulus Black.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux de jais se redressa et se dirigea fièrement vers le tabouret. C'était le moment de vérité. Allait-il devoir fuir la maison sous la honte, ou sa mère serait-elle fière de son jeune fils ? Le professeur à ses côtés posa la vieille fripe sur sa tête.

« Un jeune Black ? Remarquable, comme toujours. En voilà une bonne dose de courage que je vois dans ce cœur… »

La voix surprit Regulus qui retint de justesse un sursaut. S'il n'avait pas vu les autres passer avant lui, il se serait demandé si tout le monde entendait ce que lui disait le Choixpeau. Par chance il savait que les autres n'entendaient rien, et il savait aussi à quelle maison était assimilé le courage. Il avait écouté la chanson du Choixpeau avec grande attention, et il était hors de question qu'un courage vu par un bout de tissu l'éloigne de sa famille.

Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'un Gryffondor pour sa mère c'était réellement la pire possibilité, une double trahison pour elle qui avait vu son fils aîné partir dans cette maison qu'elle haïssait tant. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ? Même Serdaigle serait plus compréhensible pour sa mère qui vantait toujours l'intelligence de son fils. Regulus était même prêt à parier qu'elle pourrait s'y faire s'il finissait à Poufsouffle. Seulement un deuxième Gryffondor sous son toit ? Non définitivement non. Tout était mieux que Gryffondor.

« Tout sauf Gryffondor, tout sauf Gryffondor. »

Le jeune homme se répétait cela en boucle tout en restant impassible lorsque la voix rayée du Choixpeau repris.

« Pas Gryffondor ? Alors qu'il en soit ainsi je suppose que SERPENTARD devrait te convenir. »

Le « Serpentard » ayant été énoncé à voix haute, la table des Serpents applaudit aussitôt. Sans doute moins vivement que les Gryffondor l'avaient fait précédemment mais les lions étaient souvent excessifs et tout le monde le savait. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vert la table aux couleurs verdoyantes Regulus y reconnut un visage familier. Il avait oublié que sa cousine Narcissa faisait sa dernière année. La vue de la belle jeune femme blonde le rassura. Au moins, il y aurait un autre Black avec lui. Pensant cela tout en prenant place sur le banc, il eut un regard rapide pour son frère certain de le voir afficher un sourire déçu. Quel ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le vit lever les deux pouces dans sa direction, un sourire sincère sur le visage. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à son geste, Narcissa qui portait fièrement l'insigne des préfets en chef se pencha vers lui, non sans écarter une première année intimidée.

— Félicitation Regulus, Walburga et Orion seront fiers de te voir porter les couleurs des Black.

À ces mots Regulus rougit de plaisir. Narcissa Black venait de confirmer qu'il avait eu raison de lutter contre le Choixpeau. Personne ne saurait jamais qu'il était un chapeau-flou. Ses parents seraient fiers de lui. Et puis, même Sirius lui avait sourit, finalement, il s'en sortait avec brio ! Il avait su se montrer aussi futé qu'un serpent.

Soulagé par tout cela, Regulus assista à la fin de la répartition jusqu'à ce que le directeur se lève pour annoncer, après une liste d'avertissement, que le repas pouvait enfin commencer.

Le buffet avait été un merveilleux repas selon les critères de Regulus. La nourriture était bonne et il y en avait à profusion. Pas qu'il soit un gros mangeur, mais la gourmandise ne lui manquait pas. De plus, la table semblait toujours remplie de tout ce dont il rêvait. Peut-être manquait-il simplement le chocolat de son elfe de maison, mais il pourrait sans doute s'en passer jusqu'à Noël.

Le lendemain avait été une belle matinée également. Lorsque Regulus s'était levé, il avait passé au moins vingt minutes à regarder avec fascination la lumière qui commençait à filtrer à travers l'eau du lac. Car c'était bien sous le niveau de l'eau que se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards. Souvent appelée le cachot, cela pouvait être effrayant pour les jeunes premières années, pourtant tous se retrouvaient, à un moment ou un autre, émerveillés par les grandes fenêtres qui semblaient donner sur un autre monde, faisant filtrer une lumière d'un naturel apaisant. De plus les cachots des Serpentards étaient bien plus agréables que ce que les autres élèves racontaient. Ils avaient de large fauteuils très confortables et plusieurs petites tables basses recouvertes de tissus verts fort agréable pour quelques parties de cartes. Plus encore, la pièce était bien plus chaude qu'il n'y paraissait et le feu qui ronflait tranquillement mélangeait parfaitement ses couleurs chaudes avec les couleurs verdoyantes des fenêtres.

Oui, les cachots étaient confortables. Seulement, il n'y avait pas de nourriture ici, aussi, n'ayant personne à attendre, Regulus fini par sortir pour se rendre à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Sur le chemin il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de dire bonjour à son frère. Il devait mettre son esprit malin en action. Il ne voulait pas être mal vu ses camarades Serpentard, mais il voulait aussi revoir le sourire encourageant de Sirius.

Le garçon, qui était bien petit, même pour son âge, en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle. Comme s'il avait su exactement où regarder, ses yeux opalins se posèrent sur son aîné. Seulement la vue de ce dernier le fit immédiatement stopper sa marche. Sirius lisait une lettre la mâchoire serrée alors que ses yeux passaient d'une ligne à l'autre. Même d'ici il pouvait voir la même réaction que son corps avait, quand lui-même était énervé : ses joues étaient de plus en plus rouges. C'était là un de leurs points communs, la colère semblait les faire réagir comme si on les mettait devant un feu trop chaud.

Cependant ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius serra le papier de sa main crispé que Regulus réalisa qu'il connaissait ce papier. Il n'était pas assez loin de la table pour ne pas reconnaître le papier à lettre vert le leur mère. Celui où il savait que se déplaçait magiquement un serpent autour des mots, bien qu'il ne le vît pas à cet instant. Comprenant cela, Regulus sentit le malaise qui l'avait fait s'arrêter augmenter en lui. Que lui disait leur mère pour qu'il soit dans un tel état de colère ?

Apparemment le destin avait décidé qu'il répondrait à sa question.

Sirius s'était levé avec rage, s'apprêtant clairement à quitter la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière seconde qu'il vit son jeune frère et se stoppa. Le regard aussi froid que celui que pouvait aborder leur mère, ce qui était plus effrayant que tout, Sirius garda la bouche définitivement close. Tant bien que mal, Regulus afficha un air désintéressé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait lu mais la rage dans les yeux de son frère était injustement dirigés vers lui.

Sirius, toujours rouge de colère, déposa la lettre sur la poitrine de son frère et finit par le dépasser en le bousculant. Ce ne fut uniquement guidé par un réflexe que Regulus se saisit du papier à lettre. Il ne commenta pas la bousculade et ne chercha pas à le rattraper, il reprit simplement sa route en direction de sa table en se frottant l'épaule douloureuse de la bousculade.

Ignorant les quelques murmures qui s'était élevés après cette scène, il s'assit à la table verte. Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé qu'il se permit de jeter un regard circulaire à la salle. L'intérêt à son égard ne semblait que moyen, sauf pour deux Gryffondord qui le fixaient d'un regard mécontent. Regulus s'en désintéressa complètement en reconnaissant Potter. Contrairement à eux, le directeur, Albus _Dumbledore, un regard bienveillant, le fixait par-dessus ses petites lunettes en demi-lune tout en tirant sur sa barbe qui commençait à se faire trop longue_.

Seulement à cet instant, que ce soient les regards accusateurs ou compréhensifs, Regulus n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était savoir ce qui avait mit son frère dans cet état. Aussi ne tarda-t-il a pas à lire la lettre.

 _Sirius,_

 _D'aussi loin que je me souvienne tu m'as toujours déçue. Même quand tu étais bébé tu réclamais tout le temps beaucoup trop d'attention. Comme si ta naissance avait fait de toi la choses la plus importante de notre vie à ton père et moi. Cela ne pouvait être le fait de notre éducation puisque Regulus, lui, a toujours su rester à sa place. Sans doute une tare malheureuse que l'on n'aurait pu empêcher._

 _Cependant, malgré l'enchaînement de déconvenues que fut ton enfance, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu finisses chez ces incapables de Gryffondors. Heureusement ton frère excelle encore une fois où tu as échoué. Démontrant qu'il mérite bien plus que toi le sang pur de notre ancestrale famille._

 _Quoi que tu puisses en penser, je supporterai ta traîtrise envers nos couleurs, car malgré cette erreur, tu restes un Black. Il est néanmoins évident que si j'entends dire par ta chère cousine Narcissa, que tu tentes de gangrener ou importuner ton jeune frère, je n'attendrai pas plus pour te marquer comme un traître à notre ligné._

 _Toujours purs._

 _Ta mère, Walburga Black._

Le plus jeune de la famille des Black regardait le papier où serpentait le reptile vert sans être certain de savoir comment réagir. S'il n'avait pas eu la tenue exemplaire que lui avait enseignée son père, il aurait certainement tombé sa mâchoire sous le choc. Les paroles de sa mère étaient d'une violence extrême. Bien sûr cela ne légitimait aucunement la réaction de son grand frère, ce n'était pas sa faute après tout. Et même s'il avait souri de plaisir en lisant qu'il méritait le sang pur de leur famille, cela ne faisait pas de lui un infâme personnage que l'on pouvait ignorer selon son humeur. Non, Sirius avait eut tort de lui lancer un regard si froid. Dans cette histoire il était tout autant une victime que lui.

N'est-ce pas ?


	4. 11 ans et six mois

_Cher Lecteur fantôme, bonjour, n'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ;) même si vous trouvez ça nul ça me fera plaisir de vous répondre et discuter avec vous._

 _xoxo  
Peace and Magic  
Mrs S_

 _[Décembre 1972, 12 Square Grimmaurd]_

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, la sombre maison des Black était bel et bien décorée pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Bien évidement, c'était bien plus pour afficher leur richesse et leur sens parfait du goût que pour profiter de la joie et de la convivialité de cette période, mais cela avait toujours suffit à Regulus. Cela suffisait également à toute la famille Black qui s'étaient réunie pour un grand repas protocolaire. Ce n'était pas ce que préférait le jeune garçon, mais il endurait cela sans broncher. Contrairement à son frère qui avait dû souffler d'exaspération toutes les deux minutes durant toute la durée du repas, marmonnant régulièrement à propos de Poudlard. Là Regulus avait arrêté de lui prêter attention. Lui était bien content d'être rentré. Les premiers mois d'école, merci à Sirius, ne s'étaient pas aussi bien passés qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Évidement, il était intimement persuadé que c'était la faute de son grand frère et de la scène qu'il lui avait faite le premier jour.

Agacé et perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas vu que les hommes de la famille étaient partis dans le petit salon, laissant les femmes dans la salle à manger avec les plus jeunes qui s'étaient levés pour discuter entre eux. Personne n'était venu lui parler, mais Regulus avait l'habitude il avait toujours été l'enfant de la tablée. Bien sûr d'habitude Sirius l'accompagnait, mais cette année était différente.

Indubitablement, ses yeux se portèrent sur son frère qui était entrain de discuter avec leur cousine Andromeda. Comploter, serait un mot plus juste. Les deux chuchotaient et regardaient de temps en temps par-dessus leurs épaules. Cette scène piqua immédiatement sa curiosité, le plus jeune de cette grande famille se leva et tenta de s'approcher discrètement, souriant gentiment en passant devant Kreattur qui se faufilait entre les convives pour débarrasser la table. Comme si de rien était, il fit mine de vouloir regarder par une fenêtre, mais il semblerait qu'il ne fut pas aussi discret qu'espéré puisque les deux se séparèrent immédiatement. Il allait devoir apprendre à mieux espionner. Fixant toujours la fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit jardin, il vit sa cousine Bellatrix se poster à ses côtés pour regarder la nuit avec lui.

Levant les yeux il ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec émerveillement sa cousine. Elle avait des traits fin et était étrangement souriante, elle était également coiffée d'un chignon complexe qui semblait tenir par magie. Ce qui était probablement le cas, réalisa Regulus qui ne savait pas comment les Dames faisait pour coiffer leurs si longs cheveux. Finalement la belle brune pris la parole.

— Alors petit Serpentard ? On met son nez dans les affaires des autres ?

Regulus ouvrit la bouche près à se défendre qu'il n'oserait pas faire cela à sa sœur, mais l'aînée de Cygnus et Druella ne le laissa pas parler.

— Pas la peine de me faire manger des vipères petit Serpent, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils manigancent. Ma sœur doit cacher quelque chose de grave pour discuter avec ton Gryffondor de frère.

La brune regarda son Regulus avec ce qui lui sembla être, du haut de ses onze années, toute la sincérité du monde et continua :

— Je suis inquiète pour elle, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle emprunte un mauvais chemin. Tu comprends ?

Tentant de se faire aussi grand que possible, Regulus hocha vivement la tête, certain de comprendre. Contente qu'une adulte, aussi jeune soit-elle, lui montre assez d'intérêt pour discuter avec lui, Regulus tenta de faire continuer la conversation.

— Tu as entendu ce qu'ils disaient, toi ?

— Pas besoin pour en avoir une idée. Mais dis-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce que ton sens de l'observation t'as appris ?

Prononçant ces mots, elle avait posé la main sur sa fine épaule et l'avait fermé à la manière des serres des rapaces. Regulus ignora la pression exercée, trop heureux de voir le sourire conspirateur de Bellatrix : lui aussi pouvait conspirer avec leur cousine.

— Sirius avait l'air inquiet de quelque chose, mais pas pour lui. De toute façon il est un stupide Gryffondor, le jour où il s'inquiétera pour lui-même n'est pas arrivé. Par contre Andromeda ne semblait pas affectée, en fait elle était drôlement souriante… le jeune homme chercha ses mots, comme si rien de mal pouvait lui arriver.

— Très bon raisonnement. Tu mérites bien ta place chez les Serpentard. Évidement tu es encore un peu jeune, tu n'as pas toutes les carte en main, mais je vais te dire un secret. Le sourire que tu as vu sur le visage de ma jeune sœur c'est un sourire de quelqu'un amoureux.

Alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil pour voir s'il saisissait ce que tout cela signifiait, Regulus ne put retenir une grimace qui fit rire de façon effrayante sa cousine.

— Encore un peu trop prompt aux conclusions hâtives. Andromeda n'est pas amoureuse de ton frère.

Les joues du jeune garçon rougirent immédiatement d'avoir imaginé que cela puisse être possible. Comment avait-il put être aussi stupide ? Il n'était pas un de ces lions qui sautaient aux conclusions sans réfléchir, il était un serpent qui analysait les événements et essayait de faire en sorte que son savoir puisse lui être bénéfique. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le sourire enjoué de sa cousine. Elle avait un plan de vie tout tracé pour ce jeune garçon si naïf.

— Elle va faire quelque chose de grave, cousine Andromeda, n'est-ce pas ?

Bellatrix laissa échapper un soupir dramatique sans répondre sa question elle se contenta de lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà.

— N'oublie pas, un Black reste _toujours pur_.

Alors il avait raison, raisonna Regulus, sa cousine allait faire quelque chose de stupide et digne d'un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle. Sa cousine allait suivre son cœur ? Au fond de lui il continuait à espérer se tromper et que sa cousine ne deviendrait pas une traître. Elle avait toujours était gentille avec lui, et cela lui ferait de la peine si elle devrait être être renié comme l'avait été sa grand-tante avant même sa naissance.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ne crois pas me berner, tu as encore du travail à faire sur toi. Je vois bien trop facilement que quelque chose ne va pas avec ton frère. Tu le regardes tantôt avec compassion tantôt avec énervement, et pour la première fois je viens de t'entendre critiquer ouvertement sa maison à Poudlard. Pourtant tu avais toujours essayé de rester neutre sur le sujet. Alors ne tourne pas autour du chaudron et dis-moi tout.

— Ce n'est rien d'important, commença-t-il.

Seulement Bellatrix savait se montrer avenante, et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un sourire de sa part pour que Regulus se sente assez en confiance pour s'ouvrir :

— C'est simplement que… il me juge coupable pour quelque chose sans aucune raison valable. Enfin s'il n'y avait que ça… Regulus se fit hésitant, mes camarades de maison aiment s'amuser de mon affiliation à Gryffondor et c'est sa faute.

Ce fut avec un regard d'où transpirait la crainte que Regulus analysa la réaction de sa cousine. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'il était faible et ne savait se défendre des moqueries. Même s'il était vrai qu'il ne se défendait pas. Il ne parvenait même pas à réellement en vouloir à son frère. Il faisait un piètre Serpentard, aussi détourna-t-il le regard honteux.

Énervé contre lui-même, Regulus tapa de son pied dans une poussière. Poussière imaginaire puisque Kreattur était vraiment minutieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de la saleté.

— Redresse-toi, petit serpent. Nous avons tous nos faiblesses, tout ce qu'il faut c'est les… _éliminer_. Comme tu es jeune, je vais t'aider. Comme m'a aidée mon Lord.

Regulus leva un regard plein de gratitude, mais aussi interrogateur vers Bellatrix tout en se redressant comme elle l'avait requis. Elle n'avait pas honte de lui et elle voulait même l'aider ? S'il n'était pas certain qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu es encore jeune, tu n'as pas dû entendre beaucoup parler du Lord, mais bientôt, bientôt le monde entier reconnaîtra son nom et sa puissance. C'est le plus puissant des Mages que nous ayons jamais connus depuis Salazar lui-même Regulus. Peut-être même est-il plus puissant encore.

Une passion malsaine se mit à briller dans le regard de l'aînée des sœurs Black. Loin d'en être effrayé, Regulus se mit à boire ses paroles. Elle dut lui parler deux longues minutes de son Lord avec une ferveur qui le fascina. Y avait-il réellement des personne aussi adulées que ce Mage ? Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans son dithyrambe sur celui qu'elle avait nommé plusieurs fois _son maître,_ Regulus ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Il avait été captivé, mais il était rempli d'interrogations. Certain que sa cousine n'apprécierait pas un interrogatoire, ce fut avec crainte que le garçon chuchota une seule et unique question :

— Je pourrais le rencontrer moi aussi ?

Cette simple parole déclencha un rire dantesque chez sa cousine. D'ailleurs toutes les personnes encore présentes dans la salle à manger se tournèrent vers eux avant qu'elle ne reprenne son calme. Seul un sourire persistait sur son visage finement taillé.

— Sacré petit Serpent. Tu sais ce que tu veux, et c'est très bien Regulus. Néanmoins nous allons d'abord régler tes problèmes à l'école. Il est hors de question que mon cousin préféré ne soit pas adulé par ses paires. Alors si ton frère ne veut pas prendre son rôle plus au sérieux, je m'en chargerai, et _notre_ Lord m'aidera, sois-en certain. Alors un jour, quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras le remercier de ce qu'il aura fait pour toi.

Elle s'arrêta et posa de nouveau une main sur son épaule. Il avait envie de protester, car il était déjà grand, mais il tint sa langue à la vue du sourire énigmatique de Bellatrix qui le rassura encore une fois avant de s'éloigner :

— Oh oui, tu le rencontreras, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Regulus passa la suite de l'après-midi à s'imaginer ce Mage si puissant qu'il en avait envoûté sa cousine. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'un événement le sortit de ses rêvasseries. Andromeda se tenait face à l'assemblée de Black et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour la dernière fois dans cette maison.


	5. 12 ans

_[Juin 1973 Poudlard]_

Soleil et chaleur étaient au rendez-vous en ce début d'été. Par chance, selon certains, les pierres épaisses de l'ancestral château, ainsi que la magie qui y régnait, gardaient les températures tout à fait agréables à l'intérieur. Regulus faisait partie de ces personnes, aussi ne pressa-t-il pas le pas pour en sortir. Sans doute également, n'était-il pas pressé de prendre le Poudlard express qui le ramènerait à Londres. Le garçon qui était accompagné de son ami Nilus Flint s'autorisa à songer quelques minutes à cette année.

Dire qu'au début de l'année il aurait voulut rentrer chez lui pour que Kreattur lui fasse un chocolat chaud était un doux euphémisme : il aurait très certainement été pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère s'il n'avait pas été certain d'être reçu par une gifle. Ce qui aurait été bien pire que son début d'année s'il l'on y songeait. Au final, l'aide était venue de là où il ne l'aurait jamais cherché.

Sa cousine Bellatrix, qui n'était même plus scolarisée avait réussit à remettre de l'ordre et lorsqu'il était revenu en janvier, même les élèves des classes supérieures le regardaient avec un sorte de crainte fascinée, seule Narcissa avait été égale à elle-même. Peut-être suspicieuse, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Il n'avait fallu qu'une petite semaine pour que la crainte se dissipe chez les Serpentards et enfin il avait réellement pu commencer son année dans la camaraderie qu'il aurait dû immédiatement connaître. Et surtout, il n'avait plus aucune remarque sur le fait que son frère soit un Gryffondor.

Au final il s'était même fait un ami en la personne de Nilus. Le garçon aux dents trop grandes pour son sourire n'avait d'ailleurs pas peur de jouer des coups bas si on lui faisait la moindre remarque là-dessus. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre, souvent Regulus, qu'il avait le sourire de son grand-père et il en était très fier. Il était également passionné de Quidditch. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté, toute l'année durant, de convaincre Regulus de faire les essais avec lui l'année suivante. Ainsi ils auraient pu intégrer l'équipe des Serpentards ensemble, car Nilus était certain qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Malheureusement pour Flint, il ne réussit aucunement à le convaincre.

Ce que ni l'un l'autre ne savaient, c'était que les événements qui s'apprêtaient à se dérouler dans les couloirs du château allaient finalement convaincre le jeune Black.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques couloirs de la sortie lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris, ou plutôt des rires. Regulus n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celui de son frère, qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à un rire. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'au tournant du couloir les deux Serpentards tombèrent sur le groupe d'amis de son frère en train de chahuter.

Sirius légèrement plus grand que James tentait d'utiliser sa taille pour décoiffer plus encore l'autre Gryffondor. En retrait, l'un l'air fatigué et l'autre émerveillé comme le matin de noël, se tenaient Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son frère avait choisi des amis bien étranges. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passé à leurs côtés, Remus le regarda étrangement tandis que son frère ne le remarqua pas une seconde, trop occupé à sauter sur le dos de son ami tel un animal pour réussir à enfin le décoiffer.

Tous ces Gryffondor était puéril. Levant le nez avec un snobisme emprunté à sa mère, Regulus continua sa route au côté de Flint qui avait eu qu'un sourire benêt en regardant distraitement les bêtise des autres. Ils n'eurent pas fait cinq mètre pour s'éloigner des rouges et or que la voix de son frère le stoppa.

— Je t'ai eu p'tit frère !

Inquiet que l'année suivante reprenne comme le début de l'année, il hésita à se retourner pour voir ce que lui voulait Sirius. Tout de même plus intrigué qu'inquiet, après tout son frère l'avait ignoré toute l'année, il finit par se retourner. Seulement tout ce qu'il vit le laissa coite. Son frère ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué. En réalité Sirius fixait James Potter en pointant sa chevelure qui ressemblait plus à un nid d'Augurey qu'à des cheveux. Du coin de l'œil Regulus vit Remus Lupin, lui faire un sourire désolé. Ce fut cette vue qui le fit se détourner.

Personne n'avait à être désolé pour lui.

D'ailleurs Nilus ne l'était pas lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il peinait à comprendre ce qui avait fait arrêter son ami. Se reconstituant un air neutre, il donna une excuse bateau à son ami en lui disant qu'il le rejoindrait dans le train. Sans attendre sa réponse il fit demi tour en rasant les murs. Dans un haussement d'épaule Flint fini par reprendre le chemin du train.

Une fois assez loin pour que personne ne sache le chemin qu'il avait pris mais pas trop pour ne pas rater le train, Regulus poussa la porte d'une salle de classe. C'était celle de métamorphose. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, par chance, il n'y avait aucune trace de la sévère professeur. Seul un chat qui s'était arrêté pour le regarder était présent. Le chat aux rayures étranges semblait le fixer d'un regard hésitant, mais Regulus se détourna de lui pour commencer à faire les cent pas.

Comment son frère avait-il pu lui faire ça. Que tout Poudlard oublie qu'il avait un frère chez les Gryffondor l'arrangeait bien, mais son frère n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier.

— Je suis son seul frère !

Le regard colérique il se mit à toiser le chat qui était monté sur table face à lui. S'en détournant une nouvelle fois il reprit son manège. Il avait mal. Pourquoi son frère lui faisait ça ? Les deux dernières années avaient-elles fini par lui faire oublier définitivement qu'il était son petit Reg ?

— Stupide Gryffondor.

Le chat miaula à ses paroles déridant légèrement le jeune serpent qui arrêta sa marche pour s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté du chat. Il se permit de le grattouiller entre les oreilles avant de lui parler.

— T'inquiète pas petit chat, tu n'es pas un lion.

Un miaulement lui répondit comme s'il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être un lion, le sourire de Regulus s'agrandit plus encore. Secouant la tête qui fit s'agiter ses cheveux sans doute trop longs pour Walburga. Pendant une minute le jeune garçon songea à tout ce qu'il avait fait qui aurait déplut à ces parents. Il piquait une crise de colère, il parlait à un chat et il rêvait de revoir son ami elfe de maison qu'il n'avait pas vu de l'année, mais par-dessus tout, il se souciait de la dégradation de sa relation avec son frère. Pourquoi se souciait-il toujours autant de son frère ? Après tout, ils s'étaient parfaitement ignorés toute l'année.

— Je suis encore plus idiot que Sirius, marmonna-t-il.

Un coup de tête de la part du chat, sur sa main qui le caressait le fit se retourner vers lui, mais il était toujours autant perdu dans ses pensées. Après tout il n'était peut-être pas l'idiot dans l'histoire. Sirius était son frère, c'est normal qu'il soit blessé. Tout était la faute de l'autre, encore.

— Satané Potter. Tu vas voir si on me vole mon frère comme ça. Et je sais parfaitement comment me venger, il laissa échapper un rire pincé, c'est Flint qui va être content. Je vais les faire ces stupides essais et je serai le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de tout les temps. Ce Stupide Potter se rendra compte qu'il ne sait même pas voler, et Sirius sera fier de moi.

Un énième miaulement le fit se lever. Ce chat était sacrément bavard. Alors qu'il se retournait pour le regarder, son attention fut détournée par l'homme à la longue barbe grisonnante qui était rentré par la petite porte qu'empruntait seulement le professeur McGonagall. Surprit de voir le Directeur ici entrain de lui sourire gentiment, il ne sut tout d'abord pas quoi dire.

— Bonjour Monsieur le directeur.

— Qu'entendez vous par là Monsieur Black ? Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou constatez-vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non, ou que vous vous sentez bien ce matin, ou encore que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ?

Regulus cligna des yeux perdus face à la question qui avait éloigné ses problèmes avec son improbabilité. Devait-il répondre ? De toute évidence, son air perdu semblait plus amuser Dumbledore qu'autre chose, ce qui renfrogna le garçon.

— Bonbon acidulé ?

La question encore une fois sortie de nul part fit relever la tête du Serpentard. Le directeur s'était rapproché et il lui tendait une main remplie de petits bonbons au citron. À leur côté le chat tigré se remit à miauler, son attention tournée vers le Directeur cette fois.

— Non merci, Professeur.

Sa voix ne fut pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu, Regulus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidé par ce puissant sorcier, mais celui-ci savait faire oublier son omnipotence. Cette fois ce fut avec un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il prenait un bonbon en bouche avec le regard d'un enfant.

— Dommage, ces petites merveilles peuvent régler tous vos soucis Monsieur Black.

Son regard se fit entendu par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, Regulus hésita à revenir sur sa réponse, son regard naviguant entre les bonbons toujours dans la main du directeur et le visage du professeur, mais il tint sa langue. Ce fut finalement Dumbledore qui décida pour son jeune élève.

— Tenez, dit-il en lui fourrant plusieurs bonbons dans sa main, vous les aurez pour votre long trajet. Oh, mais vous devriez vous dépêcher jeune homme, il ne faudrait pas que le train parte sans vous, je crois que vous avez un anniversaire à fêter.

Regulus écarquilla ses grands yeux opalins, surpris que le directeur de Poudlard sache que c'était son anniversaire, mais la totalité de ses paroles finirent par le faire réaliser. Il allait louper le train !

— Saluez Walburga de ma part, rajouta le directeur alors que son élève partait en courant.

Bien que surpris de la demande familière, Regulus ne s'attarda pas en interrogation et se dépêcha de rejoindre Flint qui devait déjà être installé à bord du train. Aussi ne vit-il pas le chat tigré disparaître pour être remplacé par la professeure de métamorphose au chignon serré. Le directeur, pas le moins du monde surpris de cette transformation s'appuya contre la table que son professeur avait quittée.

— Bonbon acidulé ? proposa le sorcier comme si c'était là, l'unique façon de commencer une conversation.

Minerva McGonagall hésita quelques secondes avant de craquer. Il était vrai que même si les bonbons ne réglaient pas à proprement dit les problèmes, ils ne manquaient pas de soulager les tourments. À croire que ce rusé de Directeur droguait ces enfants avec des potions apaisantes. La question troubla la professeure écossaise une seconde, mais la balaya dans un coin de son esprit. Soucieuse de ce à quoi elle venait d'assister.

— Albus… ce jeune homme est tourmenté. Ne pouvons-nous pas faire quelque chose ?

Le directeur sembla songeur quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

— Je crains que notre aide ne soit pas appréciée à sa juste valeur, mais rassurez-vous, je vais en toucher un mot au Professeur Slughorn. Il sera plus à même de l'aider.

Un hochement de tête sceptique lui répondit alors qu'elle prit enfin le bonbon en bouche. Ces sucreries étaient définitivement réconfortantes et dans le train qui les ramenait à Londres Regulus s'en rendit également compte. Tout en les mangeant, il expliqua ses plans pour l'année suivante à son ami.

L'an prochain ce serait lui le meilleur joueur de Quidditch.


	6. 12 ans et onze mois

_Très longue partie, aujourd'hui et défis personnel que je me suis lancé, écrire un Match de Quidditch autant vous dire que je ne pense pas recommencer mais j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne Lecture ;)_

 _[Mai 1974, Terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard]_

Les élèves étaient rassemblés dans les hautes tribunes du terrain. Les couleurs avaient changé pour passer en rouge et or d'un côté et vert et argent de l'autre. Chacun des deux groupe semblaient s'être donné pour mission de faire le plus de bruit possible. C'était le dernier match de la saison et tout se jouait aujourd'hui. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ne se faisaient pas trop d'illusions, malgré les bons stratèges du capitaine des Serdaigle et les triplés — surnom des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle — aucune des deux équipe n'avaient réussi à prendre assez d'avance sur les deux autres maisons. Quoi qu'il arrive Gryffondor ou Serpentard allait brandir la coupe. Ne restait qu'à savoir qui suivrait derrière le score des gagnants.

Encore loin de l'agitation des tribunes, Pucey, le capitaine des Serpentard préparait son équipe au match qui allait arriver. Devant lui, son équipe sûre d'elle, l'écoutait avec attention.

— La stratégie est simple, Crabbe Goyle, vous me faites tomber ce Potter. Il a marqué quatre-vingts points à lui tout seul durant leur dernier match contre les Serdaigles. Il est hors de question que l'on se fasse ridiculiser comme eux. En attendant Scott, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire la passoire comme la dernière fois. Sinon c'est la dernière fois que je te vois dans cette équipe.

Le gardien Murton chercha du soutien parmi ses coéquipiers mais personne ne lui adressa un regard. Tous étaient d'accord avec Pucey, sans leur attrapeur, leur dernier match aurait été voué à l'échec. Les triplés de Poufsouffle avaient réussit à passer seize fois ses buts. Du jamais vu. Pandora Lovegood en avait perdu la voix à force de s'émerveiller du jeu de cette fratrie qui, bien que de trois années différentes volaient comme une seule personne. Continuant ses recommandations, Pucey se tourna vers l'un des deux plus jeunes de son équipe.

— Black, t'as intérêt à me chopper ce vif d'or. Mais fait attention au score, si Murton fait encore l'incapable attend qu'on ait remonté les points avec Blishwik et Flint. Je ne veux pas juste gagner ce match. Il nous faut cette coupe !

Regulus se redressa fièrement, malgré son laborieux premier match il avait su prouver sa valeur face aux Poufsouffle et allait de nouveau le prouver aujourd'hui. Après tout, battre les Gryffondors était la raison qui l'avait intégré l'équipe. Il était même allez à l'encontre de l'autoritée maternelle pour intégrer l'équipe. Par chance pour une fois, Orion ne s'était pas rangé du côté de sa femme et l'homme, fier de son fils, s'était empressé de lui offrir le meilleur balai.

— Feinte cet idiot de McLaggen autant que tu veux, reprit plus calmement Pucey, mais choppe-moi ce vif d'or.

Confiant, Regulus qui était le plus petit de l'équipe, ce qui faisait de lui le plus rapide en vol, se leva pour serrer l'avant-bras de son capitaine. Ils allaient gagner cette coupe et ce match. Et surtout, lui aurait sa revanche sur Potter qui n'avait eu de cesse de se pavaner aux côtés de son frère. Aujourd'hui serait le jour de l'humiliation de James Potter. C'était Severus qui allait être content, songea le brun tout en se saisissant de son Flèche d'argent. Le reste de l'équipe s'était levée à sa suite, saluant chacun leur tour Pucey pour se souhaiter un bon match.

Suivant leur poursuiveur ainsi que le capitaine, l'équipe entra enfin sur le terrain sous l'acclamation des tribunes. Sans plus attendre ils rejoignirent la jeune arbitre aux yeux de faucon, l'impitoyable madame Bibine. Replaçant sa longue natte dans son dos elle glissa son regard sévère d'une équipe à l'autre avant de prendre la parole pendant que les chefs d'équipes se rapprochaient pour une poignée de main à-qui-broierait-les-doigts-de-l'autre. McLaggen ne moufta pas plus que Pucey à l'ironie de leur action puérile face à la sempiternelle recommandation de leur arbitre.

— J'attends de vous tous un grand fair-play durant ce final !

Regulus eut un sourire amer, les Serdaigle n'avaient eu aucun fair-play en le faisant tomber d'un boutenchoc soit disant accidentel au bout de dix minutes de jeu lors de son premier match. Le souvenir lui donna la rage de tout gagner. Même s'ils avaient gagné la partie grâce à leur poursuiveur, il s'en était fallu de peu, et lui n'avait pas pu retourner sur le terrain. Peu importait, aujourd'hui c'était Potter qui finirait le Match sur un brancard… douce vengeance.

N'attendant pas plus, le tout commenté par la mélodieuse voix de la douce Serdaigle Pandora, Madame bibine libéra les cognards ainsi que le vif d'or qui s'amusa à faire le tour des joueurs qui attendait la libération du souafle pour pouvoir s'envoler. À peine fut-il éloigné, que Madame bibine projeta la large balle dans les airs.

— Que le match commence !

La voix éternellement enjouée de Lovegood réveilla les tribunes qui acclamèrent leurs joueurs qui décollèrent sans attendre. Malgré le brouhaha, le simple sonorus de Pandora parvenait à se répandre à travers les gradins pour que chaque élève et spectateur dans les loges puisse entendre alors que sa voix restait égale. Le professeur McGonagall qui veillait derrière elle regarda avec satisfaction sa maison s'envoler à la poursuite du souafle.

— Blishwik s'empare du souafle, mais il lui échappe et c'est Ralph Robins qui le récupère pour les Gryffondors. Les rouges n'attendent pas ils sont déjà en formation et…

La foule eut une exclamation effrayée alors que James venait d'esquiver un violent cognard d'une roulade paresseuse. Pandora qui avait les yeux partout expliqua pour ceux qui avaient manqué l'action. Regulus, qui lui n'avait rien manqué enragea qu'il soit toujours sur son balai.

— Le ton est donné par Crabbe et Goyle, les deux batteurs de Serpentard ne comptent pas voir Potter continuer le match et on les comprend. Souvenez-vous des quatre-vingts points marqués à lui seul lors de son match contre les Serdaigles. Pendant ce temps, malheureusement pour les Serpentards, cette magnifique double batte n'a pas arrêté James qui a passé le souafle à Robins qui s'approche toujours inexorablement des buts escorté par sa sœur Andy prête à en découdre au moindre cognard. Les Gryffondors jouent sur la défensive, mais arrivent à marquer leurs premiers points grâce à un magnifique lancé de Robins que Murton n'aurait jamais pu intercepter !

Les deux Robins se frappèrent dans la main avant de retourner dans le feu de l'action, la plus âgée retournant vers le cognard prête à faire tomber du Serpentard. Flint, plus petit que ses coéquipiers, avait récupéré le souafle et se faufilait jusqu'au but sous les commentaires de Pandora et les acclamations de la tribune verte. Ce fut lui qui égalisa, Regulus souffla de soulagement. Il ne fallait pas que les Gryffondors marquent à nouveau. Redoublant d'effort il se mit plus activement à la recherche du vif d'or. Ses yeux opalins scrutaient chaque parcelle du terrain, faisant abstraction de tous sauf de McLaggen qui scrutait autour de lui, désireux de chopper la vive petite balle dorée.

Toujours concentré, le décompte de point de Pandora déstabilisa Regulus pendant une seconde.

— Potter marque ses premiers points pour son équipe, échappant de peu à un nouveau cognard de Crabbe !

Les points changèrent, affichant quarante à vingt. Les Gryffondors ne chômaient pas, il n'avait même pas vu les deux autres buts, sur son flèche d'argent, le jeune attrapeur rageait. James était toujours en course, et ils allaient perdre et le match et la coupe si leurs batteurs ne faisaient pas leur boulot. Croisant Goyle qui se pavanait avec sa batte, Regulus le héla le visage colérique :

— Vous attendez quoi ! Mettez Potter hors-jeu !

Bien que le batteur soit en septième année et que Black avait tout juste douze ans, Goyle marqua son accord et fonça vers un cognard prêt à faire son très connu et douloureux revers de cognard. Malheureusement pour les Serpents, James semblait bel et bien motivé à tous les esquiver. Il ne lâcha même pas le souafle qu'il avait piqué à Pucey et son tir passa à travers Murton comme s'il était le Baron sanglant.

Regulus vit rouge et hésita une seconde à faire tomber James lui-même de son fichu balai, mais n'étant pas un de ces frondeurs de Gryffondor il resta à son poste et se mit à coller au train de McLaggen. Celui-ci n'apprécia pas l'attention et tenta immédiatement de le semer dans une tremblante de woollongong. La feinte ne désarçonna pas une seconde le jeun Black qui lui collait au train, profitant de son agilité et de son balai de meilleur facture que la vieille comète de son adversaire. Pendant ce petit manège qui faisait s'interroger les tribunes, Potter avait marqué vingt points supplémentaires et Tiberius avait renvoyé un cognard sur le capitaine des vert et argents qui vit son bras se déboîter. Enragé Pucey se le remit en place sous un cri de surprise de la foule et même Lovegood souligna la ténacité de leur Capitaine. Malheureusement Black n'eut pas le temps d'être fier que deux choses se déroulèrent simultanément. Dubois venait de récupérer le souafle et après une passe à Potter, celui-ci marqua leur soixantième point et McLaggen stoppa son balai ce qu'il ne vit qu'au dernier moment et il lui fonça dedans.

Agacé de savoir que les Lions étaient à tout juste quatre-vingts points de remporter la coupe si la partie ne bougeait pas fit vociférer Regulus qui n'entendit pas immédiatement le sifflement de Bibine.

La jeune arbitre aux yeux perçants dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour faire réagir Regulus et même ainsi il dut se concentrer sur les commentaires de la Serdaigle pour comprendre ce qui ce qui s'était passé.

— L'arbitre Bibine siffle un penalty en faveur des Gryffondors pour le coudoyage du joueur Black. Cela me semble surprenant mais la voix de l'arbitre prévaut. C'est Potter connu pour ne rater aucun de ses penaltys qui prend le souafle et… il marque les soixante-dixièmes points pour Gryffondors alors que Serpentard est toujours à la traîne avec vingt points mais rien n'est joué. Black est toujours en course et peut rétablir la partie. La balle est remise en jeu par Murton qui lance mieux qu'il n'arrête aujourd'hui et c'est son capitaine qui récupère le souafle !

Les yeux toujours écarquillés de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler, Regulus lança un regard noir à McLaggen. Ce veracrasse était plus fourbe que le plus vil des serpents, et son sourire confirma ses pensées. Il avait fait en sorte que la réputation des Serpentards joue en sa défaveur en faisant croire à une faute. S'il voulait la jouer comme ça, il allait voir qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Black aussi facilement. Il allait lui chopper le vif d'or sous son énorme nez.

Sans attendre, Regulus pris de l'altitude pour avoir une meilleure vue du terrain. Se déplaçant lentement, il scruta le stade pressé par le décompte des points que le gardien vert ne parvenait pas à endiguer.

Plus que soixante points et les Gryffondor remporteraient la coupe quoi qu'il fasse.

Cinquante, Potter était toujours en vol et semblait slalomer entre les cognards sous l'ovation de la moitié de l'école. Le troisième année trouvait même le temps de se pavaner.

Plus que quarante points…

Le sang de Regulus ne fit qu'un tour. Un rapide regard pour McLaggen lui confirma qu'il était non loin mais regardait à l'opposé de Potter, endroit où Black avait vu un reflet d'or inimitable grâce au Soleil. Ils étaient sauvés. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, le brun se pencha sur son flèche d'argent, poussant le balai à son maximum. C'est Pandora qui releva son action, permettant à l'attrapeur blond de réaliser son erreur et de foncer à sa suite.

— Je ne vois pas le vif d'or, mais il semblerait que Black l'ai repéré non loin des buts des Serpentards… à moins que… Black ne vacille pas dans sa direction, Potter semble être entre lui et son but, non le vif d'or est là juste au-dessus de Potter qui n'a pas bougé. Les deux attrapeurs foncent vers lui, bien décidés à l'avoir, McLaggen semble avoir du mal à rattraper son retard ! Black va-t-il marquer la fin du match et remporter la coupe pour sa maison ?

Les acclamations se firent de plus en plus fortes et pourtant, plus il s'approchait de la balle qui prenait de l'altitude au-dessus de Potter moins il les entendait. Il n'entendait même plus les commentaires de Lovegood mais un cri par-dessus le vent lui fit tourner la tête.

Ça lui fut salvateur, car il put voir Tiberius batte en main qui le fixait tandis que le cognard fonçait droit sur lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de se laisser tomber de son balai en pleine course se cramponnant d'une main alors qu'il ralentissait pour s'arrêter. Il se remit non sans mal en place sur son balai. Seulement le mal était fait, le Vif d'or avait profité de la cohue pour disparaître de nouveau aux yeux des deux équipe qui semblaient avoir retenu leur souffle et reprenaient maintenant le jeu seulement.

Pour les points suivant, ce fut encore le nom de Potter qui fut cité.

Plus que trente points et ils seraient fichus si leurs poursuiveurs ne se reprenaient pas. Comme si tous les Serpentards s'en était rendu compte ils remontèrent le terrain, souafle en main mais Brown stoppa aisément la balle la faisant parvenir à Dubois qui remonta le terrain avec Robins, et ce dernier marqua les points suivant.

Plus que vingt points…

S'il n'était pas fait de sang froid Black n'aurait pas simplement enragé en gardant sa place il aurait piqué la batte de Crabe histoire d'envoyer tous les Gryffondors à l'infirmerie.

La voix de Lovegood annonça que quarante-cinq minutes de match s'étaient déjà écoulées et rappela le score qui était de cent vingt à vingt pour Gryffondor.

Il ne fut pas le seule à être énervé de cette annonce et tous purent réaliser que tous les Serpentards n'avaient pas le sang froid. Dans un coup de sang, Crabe envoya un cognard en direction des tribunes rouges et ors. Le public se scinda en deux pour laisser passer le cognard dans un cri, que ce soit de frayeur ou pour huer la faute. Quand le calme revint légèrement, Bibine siffla le deuxième penalty tandis que James Potter reprenait le souafle qui lui revenait, l'arrachant presque des mains de Pucey. Encore une fois Murton se montra aussi efficace que s'il n'était pas sur le terrain.

Dans l'état des choses, plus que dix points les préservaient de la perte de la coupe.

Crabbe et Goyle mirent les bouchées doubles, mais cela ne sembla que motiver plus Potter qui se mit à slalomer entre les cognards. Regulus commençait à douter de l'efficacité de leur stratégie, Crabbe s'il s'acharnait encore, Bibine sifflerait encore…

Mais Bibine ne siffla pas.

Alors que Potter zigzaguait toujours sous les Serpentards, Blishwik laissa échapper le souafle que Potter récupéra avant de le passer à un coéquipier, lui permettant d'éviter en toute sécurité un cognard.

C'est là que tout se joua.

Virevoltant à côté des tribunes rouges Regulus vit le vif d'or, mais de l'autre côté, approximativement à même distance, McLaggen l'avait repéré également.

Les deux attrapeurs foncèrent, tous deux couchés sur leur balai pendant que Lovegood tentait de commenter toutes les actions qui se déroulaient simultanément. Les poursuiveurs n'étaient plus qu'à deux dizaines de mètres lorsque Goyle tenta de faire lâcher le souafle à Dubois, mais celui fit une passe arrière à Potter qui continua la progression vers les anneaux gardés par Scott Murton. Au même moment, les deux attrapeurs fonçaient presque l'un vers l'autre alors qu'ils tendirent leur bras. Mclaggen avait un léger retard mais celui-ci plus grand comptait en profiter.

C'était sans compter sur la puissance du Flèche d'agent et de la légèreté de Black, mais alors qu'il allait refermer ses doigts sur la petite balle…

— Gryffondor marque ! Potter marque leurs cent-quarantième points. On me dit que Black s'est emparé du vif d'or. L'arbitre vérifie la chronologie et…

Le silence se fit fébrile dans les tribunes, chaque élève attendant le verdict de madame Bibine qui effectuait un sort complexe depuis son balai pour vérifier l'exactitude de l'ordre des actions. Puis d'un sonorus la jeune arbitre à la longue tresse prit la parole.

— Gryffondor a marqué avant la fin du match !

La confusion naissant dans les tribunes, Pandora prit la suite pour le récapitulatif des résultats.

— Les Serpentard n'ayant pas rattrapé leur retard pris lors des précédents match Gryffondor gagne la coupe mais c'est bel et bien Serpentard qui remporte le match grâce à leur agile attrapeur. Victoire verte de cent soixante-dix point à cent-quarante ! Félicitons aux deux équipes pour ce fabuleux match !

La voix de la Serdaigle s'était tue sous les acclamations des élèves alors que les deux équipes faisaient le tour du stade pour saluer. Derrière Lovegood, le professeur Slughorn, directeur de la maison Serpentard, félicitait une McGonagall aux joues rougis d'excitation. L'enseignant en enbompoint se leva en regardant son jeune prodige d'attrapeur. Il était bien content d'avoir écouté Albus en invitant ce jeune Black dans son Club réservé aux jeunes prodiges, Regulus était voué à un grand avenir.

Bien loin de ses perspectives d'avenir qu'entrevoyait son mentor, le cadet Black fulminait en mettant pied à terre. À une seconde près ils auraient eu la coupe, et lui sa vengeance sur ce satané Potter. Il se fichait d'avoir gagné le match, tout ce qu'il entendait c'était les acclamations qui appelaient James, il se rendait à peine compte que l'autre moitié l'acclamait lui, ou que ses coéquipiers le félicitaient. Il entendit vaguement Pucey mettre clairement Murton à la porte, mais il s'en fichait. Potter avait encore la gloire et son frère allait encore l'oublier.

Jouant de malchance, alors qu'il allait se rendre à ses vestiaires, James Potter fut sur sa route. Ce fut donc de façon tout à fait fortuite que malgré ses quinze centimètres de moins, Regulus bouscula le troisième année qui se tournait vers lui, un sourire goguenard s'étalant sur le visage.

— Alors Black, mauvais perdant ? Oh pardon, tu as gagné c'est vrai… Enfin, façon de parler.

L'envie de répliquer était bel et bien présente, pourtant Regulus resta silencieux avada kadavrant son rival plusieurs fois dans son esprit. Bien sûr Potter s'en contre fichait, et il se permit d'entrer dans espace personnel du petit frère de son meilleur ami et son sourire suffisant toujours collé sur le visage, James s'empara du vif d'or dans la main du Serpentard.

— Je pense que je mérite de garder ça pour toi.

Le clin d'œil qui accompagna ses paroles fut la goutte d'eau. Oubliant son statut de sorcier ou même son sang froid, Regulus se jeta sur l'autre. Bien qu'il était plus grand il parvint à lui asséner une droite magistrale qui allait, pour sûr, lui valoir un mal de main. Mais la marque qui commençait à apparaître sur l'œil de l'autre valait le coup. Tous présents retinrent leur souffle attendant que Potter réplique mais c'est l'instant que choisit Bibine pour apparaître. Ne cherchant aucune explication elle les renvoya dans leur vestiaire respectif avec leur équipe. Ce qu'ils firent et Regulus ne rata aucune seconde du manège de Potter. Le lion ignorant son œil, qui devait devenir douloureux, s'amusait à lâcher et rattraper sa prise sur le vif d'or usurpé, ce geste provocateur fit rougir de colère le jeune Black.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant que les Serpentards se lavaient pour mettre leur uniforme propre. Pas un n'était satisfait de cette demi-victoire, surtout leur Capitaine qui ne leur fit aucun discours de fin de match avant de sortir. Le dernier à s'extirper de la petite pièce fut Regulus, son balai en main il songea qu'embêter des premières années lui remonterait certainement le moral lorsqu'il faillit rentrer en collision avec un torse qui semblait attendre devant la porte où était gravé un serpent. Prêt à en découdre avec l'opportun, Regulus releva les yeux pour tomber avec surprise sur Sirius.

Derrière son frère se tenait non loin Remus Lupin, l'air toujours aussi fatigué. Il fronçait les sourcils semblant attendre quelque chose. Le jeune Black regarda leur manège en silence lorsque son aîné se décida à parler.

— Je… Bravo, c'était un beau match p'tit frère.

Regulus était perdu. Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait plus entendu son frère l'appeler ainsi depuis… Glissant son regard vers l'autre il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce surnom sortir de la bouche de son frère. Lupin avait-il forcé son ami à le féliciter ou était-ce une façon de le torturer un peu plus ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le demander, Remus s'avança et tendant une main vers lui il le félicita à son tour. Le regard fixé sur la main de l'autre, il ne s'en saisit pas trop surpris. Ne voulant pas traîner, Sirius attrapa son ami pas l'épaule pour faire demi tour. N'attendant même pas d'être hors de portée d'oreille, l'aîné Black prit la parole tout en continuant de pousser Remus Lupin.

— Je t'avais dis que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Lupin ne répondit rien et jeta un dernier regard vers le frère de son ami, mais il était déjà trop loin pour que Regulus puisse voir les émotions qui se jouaient réellement sur son visage. Que venait-il de se passer ? s'interrogea le Serpentard en les regardant s'éloigner. Son frère avait le don de le faire passer par toutes les émotions. Seulement tout ce que comprenait Regulus à cet instant c'était qu'il avait la sensation d'être passé à côté d'un de ces moments primordiaux dans une vie.


	7. 15 ans et deux mois

_Hey si sur les 20 personnes qui continue à cliquer sur mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.  
Bonne Lecture._

 _[Août 1976, 2 Square Grimmaurd]_

Des coupures des journaux étaient rassemblées sur un mur tapissé de vert dans une chambre assez étroite. Chaque coupure mentionnait des attaques sur des moldus ou d'autres méfaits exécutés par le Lord Voldemort et ses sbires. Sa marque de plus en plus vue et reconnue était apparue à divers lieux et il avait été clair, il voulait rétablir l'ordre. Les sorciers n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher, et les voleurs de magie qu'étaient les sangs-de-bourbes retourneraient d'où ils venaient. Sans doute était-ce radical, mais lui avait le mérite de faire quelque chose.

« Pas comme moi », ne put s'empêcher de songer Regulus qui était allongé au-dessus de son lit parfaitement fait. Penchant la tête, il fixa ses coupures.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu un article. C'était l'été précédent, il avait lu le journal de son père après que celui-ci l'eut fini. Il ne restait plus que lui et Sirius qui petit-déjeunaient en silence et Sirius avait dû voir quelque chose sur son visage, Regulus n'en savait rien. Toujours était-il que l'aîné de Black était monté sur ses grands chevaux insinuant qu'il finirait comme tous ces fanatiques. Évidement Regulus n'avait aucunement apprécié et il avait pris le journal pour en coller la couverture sur son mur, bien visible dès que son frère passerait devant sa porte : pure provocation.

Puis il y avait eu un autre article, puis un autre, encore un autre et une photo de _la_ _marque._

Encore aujourd'hui l'on pouvait voir ce premier titre « Nouvelle attaque contre des nés moldus » qui se mélangeait aux autre nouvelles toujours plus sombres. Après un moment, la provocation ne l'avait plus motivé à continuer, ses parents approuvaient silencieusement et Bellatrix lui racontait ce que les journaux ne disaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tous tort et en réalité, plus le temps passait, plus il était certain d'être du bon côté.

Aussi n'hésitait-il plus à demander à sa cousine de rencontrer son maître, ce à quoi elle répondait toujours qu'il était encore trop jeune mais que ce serait pour bientôt. Bientôt quand, ça elle ne lui disait pas, mais elle répondait à toute ses questions, alors Regulus s'en contentait.

En attendant, Regulus, se disait que ça lui laisserait le temps de prouver à son frère qu'il avait raison de vouloir les rejoindre, mais que ce n'était pas aussi mal que ce qu'il pensait. Ils ne font que rétablir l'ordre.

Enfin, il y parviendrait certainement mieux si Sirius sortait de sa phase moldue. Si Regulus pouvait être accusé de provoquer son frère, Sirius lui, avait tenté de tuer leurs parents par effronterie. L'aîné des Black s'amusait à coller sur murs des photos de femme moldues totalement immobile et en tenue frivole. Regulus était convaincu que Walburga aurait préféré trouver des revues prohibées dans ses tiroirs. Surtout qu'il s'était assuré que personne puisse enlever ses photos. Bien sur son rebelle de frère ne s'était pas arrêté là. Outre le fait de refuser toutes les coupes de cheveux pour les laisser pousser sauvagement, il n'avait pas arrêté de s'affubler d'habits moldus divers et colorés et refusait de porter autre chose, sous peine de se balader en caleçon. Chose qu'il avait faite pendant une semaine le mois précédent, avant que leur mère craque complètement. Aussi les cris dans maison des Black étaient une chose si habituelle et permanente qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de s'en soucier. Même Orion qui parfois participait aux cris laissait souvent sa femme s'époumoner seule face à leur opiniâtre de fils.

Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle et il entendait les voix s'élevaient sans qu'il n'en écoute le sens. À la place il songea à l'année passé à Poudlard. Il avait fini sa quatrième année avec brio comme toujours. Il était le meilleur attrapeur qu'avaient eu les Serpentards depuis des années, bien qu'il n'ait jamais gagné la coupe à cause de son équipe dont le niveau n'était pas homogène. Il avait d'excellentes notes et continuerait d'en avoir et bien sûr, il y avait aussi le Club de Slughorn. Son professeur de potion l'avait invité pour la première fois dans son club, réservé à l'élite, lorsqu'il était en deuxième année. Depuis il n'avait raté aucune de ses invitations, toujours satisfait de pouvoir se faire plus de contacts dans la vie active.

Enfin, toujours satisfait… à chaque nouvelle invitation son intérêt allait décroissant. Puis finalement le carnet d'adresses de son professeur perdit totalement son intérêt lors de ces derniers mois. Comment trouver de l'intérêt à un mentor qui n'avait d'yeux que pour une merveilleuse sang-de-bourbe et ses magnifiques sortilèges. Comme si faire apparaître des fleurs ou poissons éternels était un travail d'avenir : ridicule.

Alors qu'il songeait à Evans, Regulus vit passer son frère tel une furie devant la porte entrouverte. En soit rien d'alarmant puisque cela arrivait tous les jours et même plusieurs fois par jours. Par contre l'odeur de brûlé qui s'élevait dans la maison le ramena avec une sensation désagréable au noël de ses onze ans.

Il revoyait sa mère blanche et sous le choc fixer la progéniture de Cygnus, son frère. Celui-ci ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, il avait scruté tous les membres de sa famille tour à tour avant de regarder sa fille Andromeda avec le regard de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire trahir. Regulus se souvenait avoir vu son frère près du couloir qui mené à la porte, il se dandinait maladroitement, la main crispée dans sa cape. Puis finalement il se rappelait de l'odeur. L'odeur qui lui avait fait écarquiller les yeux face à son grand-père Pollux. Cette odeur de brûlé était resté durant plusieurs jours, planant dans la sombre maison comme une menace ultime.

Il se souvenait également du sourire d'Andromeda, pas le moins du monde surprise que son propre grand-père la brûle de l'arbre généalogique des Black, signant sa trahison. Cela pour avoir aimé un impur, un enfant de moldu, un voleur de magie, un sang sale : un sang-de-bourbe.

Bien évidemment il se remémorait également le manque de dignité de son frère qui avait pleuré sa cousine, comme si elle avait annoncé sa mort prochaine. Il se souvenait comment ils s'étaient chuchoté des choses en se serrant dans les bras avant qu'elle ne parte pour ne _jamais_ revenir.

Car c'était ainsi, on ne trahissait jamais les Black, on restait… _toujours pur_.

Réalisant ce que cette simple odeur pouvait signifier, Regulus senti une peur vicieuse s'insinuer en lui. Elle se répandait en lui aussi rapide et puissante qu'une potion de mort-vivant, le paralysant une minute tandis qu'il se répétait que ce ne pouvait être ce à quoi il songeait. Finalement ce fut l'impression d'étouffer en sentant cette odeur qui finit par le décider à bouger. Sans plus attendre il se précipita en bas des escaliers et se stoppa net face à la porte du petit salon.

Il n'avait plus de frère.

C'était en tout cas ce que disait l'arbre généalogique devant lequel sa mère se tenait, Kreattur derrière elle les yeux baissés. Son père étant au ministère pour la journée, il ne put aider Walburga dans sa tâche, mais celle-ci semblait satisfaite de l'exécuter seule.

Une exécution, c'était exactement cela aux yeux du jeune adolescent. Son frère n'était plus. Cela pouvait être dur, mais ce n'était pas autrement. Il ne connaissait aucune autre alternative. Malgré ses sombres pensées définitives, malgré le gouffre qui s'était creusé entre eux ces dernières années, ce fut avec un organe pompant son sang de manière défectueuse qu'il se tourna vers le bruit de valise qui descendait lourdement les marches.

Sirius semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rayer lentement chacune des marches de bois sombre. Ce qu'aucun des deux ne savait, c'était que des semaines, des mois, et même des années après, Regulus continuerait de scruter ces rayures. Elles étaient comme la marque physique de ce que le Serpentard avait ressenti à cet instant.

Cependant ce matin-là, Regulus n'eut le temps d'y songer plus longtemps. Le regard cherchant celui de son aîné qui l'évitait. Arrêté en bas de l'escalier, Sirius se pencha pour voir leur mère appuyer plus fortement la baguette contre la tapisserie, soucieuse de brûler chaque centimètre de l'emplacement de son fils.

Il n'existait plus.

Le Gryffondor ne l'avait et ne l'avouera jamais, mais il eut mal a cette vue, aussi se redressa-t-il bien vite pour passer une main dans ses longs cheveux. Regulus regarda ce geste comme s'il ne le reverrait plus jamais le faire. Ils se reverraient pourtant à Poudlard, mais au fond de lui il savait que cet instant marquait leur séparation définitive.

La valise prête, Sirius allait partir et lui le fixait droit et stoïque, faisant comme si cela ne le touchait aucunement de voir son frère sur le point de s'enfuir. Sirius resta là, tirant sur son tee-shirt moldu en se dandinant, comme s'il hésitait à dire ou faire quelque chose. Ce fut Regulus qui mit fin à cette gêne.

— Tu devrais y aller.

Dur, froid, clinique, direct : il n'avait plus de frère, Sirius l'avait abandonné.


	8. 17 ans

_[Juin 1978, Dans un manoir incartable]_

Si l'on se fiait à l'heure exacte de sa naissance, Regulus avait encore seize ans lorsqu'il passa les deux énormes portes de bois sombre à la suite de sa cousine Bellatrix.

Même de dos, il pouvait voir les changements chez elle. Ses formes étaient plus affirmées qu'il y a quelques années, ses cheveux moins savamment coiffés, mais surtout, maintenant, finies les belles robes vertes. La nouvellement Lestrange ne se drapait que de noir et pratique. Aussi, lorsqu'elle l'avait récupéré à la sortie du Poudlard express, elle avait immédiatement transformé sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs vertes d'un coup de baguette magique.

Uniquement le noir passe ces portes, lui avait-elle dit en le faisait transplaner.

Nous étions le trente juin 1978 et ce soir, Regulus Black allait fêter son anniversaire en rejoignant le Lord noir. Celui qui avait aidé Bellatrix pour que sa scolarité se déroule pour le mieux. Celui qui voulait rétablir l'ordre pour les sorciers et créatures magiques.

Il était impatient, inquiet, mais surtout intrigué. Il avait eu beau traquer le moindre journal, pas une seule photo de ce lord noir n'était apparue, aussi ne savait-il pas à quoi s'attendre. Tout ce qui était toujours montré était les membres arrêtés ou sa marque. Sa magnifique marque, que lui et ses disciples affichaient là où ils avaient fait régner justice et ordre. Ce magnifique crâne d'où un serpent sinueux s'extirpait.

Suivant toujours sa cousine, ils s'enfoncèrent toujours plus loin dans le manoir. Le lieu était loin d'être un lieu chaleureux. Outre la température qui devait à peine dépasser les dix degrés, et ce malgré la chaleur extérieure, c'était surtout la pierre sombre et le fait qu'aucune tapisserie ni tableau ne couvrait les murs qui donnaient cette sensation. Autant dire que Lord Voldemort n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme quartier général.

Après une longue minute de cheminement à travers les couloirs, ils finirent par croiser quelques personnes, toujours vêtues de noir ou de gris, parfois certains portaient des masques d'autres non. Songeant au masque finement travaillé de sa cousine, Regulus réalisa que seuls les plus proches du lord devaient les porter. Cela se confirma lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle où tout le monde semblait se rassembler.

Bellatrix s'arrêta pour le pousser au centre d'un demi-cercle qu'elle et une dizaine de personnes, tous avec les masques, formaient devant une estrade où se trouvait une chaise… ou devrions nous dire un trône, vu l'aspect large et royal de l'assise.

Derrière le premier rang, se tenait un groupe plus large que le premier, au visage totalement découvert ou simplement encapuchonné. Il en reconnaissait certains qui étaient de la famille plus ou moins éloignée, d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. Comme l'homme au visage sauvage, qu'aucun autre mot ne pouvait décrire. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour réaliser d'où pouvait lui venir cet aspect primitif. Bien évidement, il avait lu les articles sur les attaques de loups-garous. Et parmi les loups-garous, Fenrir Greyback ne cachait aucunement sa haine envers le gouvernement qui le rejetait. Il fut également surprit de reconnaître quelques anciens élèves de Poudlard dont il n'était pas certain d'avoir retenu les noms. Finalement, un dernier regard de sa tante le fit se retourner.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, celle-ci savait comment faire des surprises. Lui qui avait attendu si longtemps.

Sa cousine était venue alors qu'il regardait son frère s'éloigner pour la dernière fois du Poudlard express. À partir de ce moment le temps lui avait glissé entre les doigts. Glissant rapidement et sans qu'il n'eut de prise sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve là, à cet instant précis. Maintenant le temps semblait s'alourdir, rendant chaque seconde lente et effrayante. Un temps trop lent qui lui permettait de penser. Trop penser. Il revoyait encore et encore son frère et ses amis partir, heureux d'avoir fini leur scolarité ensemble. Sirius n'avait eu ni regard ni pensée pour lui.

Le jeune et unique descendant légitime Black se secoua légèrement pour ses pensées inutiles. Après tout, sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant.

Il fit tout pour rester stoïque, mais son corps trahissait son angoisse intérieur. Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique, faisant bourdonner son propre sang dans ses tympans. Tout cela était loin d'être agréable, pourtant il avait rêvé cette rencontre, l'avait désiré plus que tout.

C'était d'ailleurs l'unique raison qui le fit rester ici même à cet instant.

Un porte derrière le trône, s'ouvrit finalement et le silence déjà lourd sembla devenir plus palpable encore.

Enfin il le vit.

Le mage noir était là, marchant d'un pas assuré, le visage pâle et indescriptible, mais plutôt que d'admirer sa prestance Regulus s'agenouilla sans que rien ne lui soit demandeé et sans même avoir vu ou entendu le groupe derrière lui en faire de même. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être et peu importait la pureté de son sang, il se sentait indigne de le regarder.

Un genou à terre, le regard vissé sur sa chaussure, il attendit en silence, songeant à toutes les lettres que lui avait envoyées sa cousine toutes ces odes qu'elle lui clamait sur son maître. La puissance qui l'entoura les secondes suivantes confirma que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela sans le vivre. Sa sombre et ancienne magie semblait tous les affecter, mais l'impression d'être sondé n'était là que pour lui.

Résistant à peine contre l'intrusion, que le jeune homme reconnaissait comme étant de la l _egilimancie_ , Regulus ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais lorsque la main du lord se posa sur son épaule, il cessa de lutter. D'un geste que Regulus ne vit pas, le mage noir fit se relever ses disciples, mais la pression sur son épaule lui fit bien comprendre que lui ne devait pas bouger. Après tout, il n'était pas un de ses disciples.

Pas encore.

Lorsque la pression sur son épaule se relâcha et qu'il s'éloigna, Regulus ne releva pas le regard. Et à l'instant ou le Lord prit la parole, tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, c'était le bas de sa robe sombre.

— Je vous ais fait venir aujourd'hui, car nous accueillons un jeune homme qui était fort impatient de nous rejoindre. N'est-ce pas, Regulus ?

Il ne put réprimer un frisson en entendant son prénom être prononcé. Comme si l'entendre sortir de cette bouche rendait tout cela encore plus définitif. Ce qui avait été le cas depuis le début. Après tout, tous avaient vu son visage pendant cette cérémonie, jamais il ne pourrait faire partie des privilégiés qui pouvaient se cacher, même des leurs, derrière un masque. Malgré cela, le jeune Black se rappelait parfaitement de sa première année d'école et comment elle s'était arrangée grâce à son aide à lui ainsi que sa cousine. Aussi acquiesça-t-il silencieusement à la question.

— Notre jeune et pur Black est, de ce que l'on m'a dit, le dernier descendant légitime de cette noble famille et par l'allégeance qu'il va me montrer ce soir, il prouvera le soutien de sa grande famille.

Le regard toujours rivé au sol, il le vit se rapprocher alors qu'il cherchait encore à comprendre ce que signifiaient réellement ses paroles. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le Lord reprit la parole.

— Donne-moi ton bras jeune Black et tu me jureras obéissance tout au long de ta vie, ou de ta mort.

Contrairement à tantôt Regulus n'eut aucun tressaillement à l'entente cette phrase et la comprit parfaitement. Après tout, il avait toujours su que c'était un service à vie. Aussi tendit-il son bras sans hésitation. Il sentit la main froide de l'homme s'en saisir et après avoir relevé la manche noire, le bois froid de sa puissante baguette se pressa contre son muscle.

Il n'avait toujours pas levé le regard et il patienta sans un mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une douleur s'introduire sous sa peau. Il avait l'impression de sentir sa chair se mouvoir, ça brûlait ça s'agitait, la douleur était telle qu'il tomba son deuxième genou à terre. La douleur le transperçait, mais il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas crier. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa souffrance, il voulait se prouver digne et fort.

Il n'était plus l'enfant de onze ans qu'ils avaient aidé. Il n'avait plus besoin de prendre appui sur le bras qui le retenait. Il serait le digne disciple de _son maître_. Il ferait tout pour lui, mais malgré sa volonté de fer, malgré sa certitude de faire la chose qui était juste et bonne, une question qui déplut à son maître persistait à hanter son esprit :

 _« Que penserait Sirius de cela ? »_


	9. 18 ans et quatre mois

_J'espère que mes rappel en début de fic auront su vous préparer à ce qui va ce passer. Plus qu'un épilogue après ce chapitre ^^  
Bonne lecture._

 _[Octobre 1979, une sombre cave en bord de mer]_

La main de Regulus se crispa dans le vide de sa poche. Son _Bézoard_ lui manquait tristement. Il avait toujours été rassuré de le savoir ici, mais plus que le dérangement que lui causait son absence c'était la raison de sa disparition qui le tourmentait. Parce qu'après tout, jamais il n'aurait cru devoir l'utiliser pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et encore moins pour sauver son fidèle elfe de maison Kreattur. Évidement, si n'importe quel sorcier l'apprenait, même son frère, il serait la risée de tous, mais lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le sauver lorsqu'il l'avait vu souffrir mille morts.

Cela faisait un an et quatre mois qu'il était au service de son Lord noir, et bien qu'il ait été la plupart du temps à l'abri entre les murs de Poudlard, il avait put voir le sort qui pouvait être réservé à ses disciples en cas d'échec. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait pris pour habitude de garder un Bézoard. S'en fournir un dans la plus grande discrétion lui avait coûté beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas l'argent qui lui manquait, il aurait pu s'en racheter dix et sa poche ne serait pas vide à cet instant.

Non, le problème était ce que lui avait appris Kreattur. L'elfe après avoir repris ses esprits grâce aux soins de son bon maître lui avait tout raconté. Autant dire que si Regulus avait su, jamais il n'aurait laissé son elfe entre les mains de son Lord, mais surtout, jamais il ne l'aurait rejoint.

Le Lord n'était pas humain. Son maître avait divisé son âme, et même pour un Black, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un sorcier pouvait faire tout en prétendant être supérieur. Le lord n'était rien qu'une âme divisée.

Aussi, après avoir découvert que le Lord avait utilisé son Elfe pour cacher un Horcruxe, qui était donc une part de son âme, Regulus avait décidé d'agir. Il n'avait pas le temps, si le lord apprenait par légilimencie ou par un espion que son elfe lui avait dit, non seulement il mourrait, lui et sa famille, mais le Lord noir continuerait de se faire passer pour un être entier et légitime. L'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

Alors qu'il se remettait doucement de l'atterrissage du transplanage accompagné, il garda sa main dans celle tremblante de l'elfe. La peau aussi fripée que durant son enfance, ses longues oreilles tombantes et ses petits yeux ronds, il semblait inchangé et pourtant, Regulus ne pouvait que voir à quel point son elfe avait peur. Peur de ce lieu où l'avait emmené Lord Voldemort, parce que lui, Regulus Black, avait exécuté l'ordre de lui laisser son elfe. Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour être magnanime avec Kreattur, avait poussé celui qui lui servait des chocolats chauds dans les mains de cette âme perdue.

Se concentrant sur leur mission, Regulus regarda où ils avaient atterri. Cela semblait être une grotte, ou une caverne, car elle ne semblait pas réellement naturelle. La créature, grâce à sa magie d'elfe souvent sous-estimée par les sorciers, les avait faits atterrir directement au centre de ce lieu sombre. Il se trouvait sur un îlot de pierre aussi sombre que la magie qui l'abritait aussi dut-il lancer un puissant lumos pour enfin voir qu'ils étaient entourés d'un large lac à la surface totalement noire et lisse.

Bien que le lieu corresponde parfaitement à la description qu'il lui avait faite, Regulus ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

— C'est ici Kreattur ?

— Oui Maître, c'est ici que le Lord a amené Kreattur pour…

Regulus ne le laissa pas terminer, acquiesçant pour que son elfe n'ait pas à revivre ce moment. Bien sûr que c'était là. Lâchant la petite main, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il avait emprunté au fantôme du souvenir de son frère et il se tourna sur lui-même. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il le vit la large vasque. Cette vasque qui contenait cet objet honni. S'approchant de la haute jatte il se pencha sur son contenu. Il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'était ce poison, mais grâce à la description des effets par Kreattur, il la savait tout à fait effroyable.

Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Aussi, comme s'il pouvait retarder encore un peu plus l'échéance, le jeune Black se tourna vers son Elfe de maison.

— Tu te souviens bien de ce que tu dois faire ?

— Oui Maître Regulus, mais permettez-moi de la boire moi-même maître, Kreattur ne voudrait pas que son Maître souffre.

Bien qu'affirmant pouvoir la boire, le sorcier ne manqua pas ses tremblements à cette affirmation. Aussi Regulus s'accroupit-il devant celui qui avait été à ses côtés toute son enfance.

— Non Kreattur, tu ne la boiras pas, et tu m'aideras à la finir. Quand j'aurai tout bu, tu prendras le médaillon et tu le remplaceras par le faux avant de partir sans attendre.

Regulus plaça un froid médaillons qu'il avait préparé dans la petite main frippée avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'un air contrit.

— Bien jeune Maître.

Kreattur se courba devant celui qui avait toujours été son préféré de la famille Black.

— Regarde-moi, Kreattur. Quoi qu'il arrive aucun Black ni le Lord et ses Sbires ne doivent apprendre ce que l'on a fait. Ta mission sera de détruire au plus vite ce médaillon, ce sera _ta_ tâche si je ne reviens pas. Tu comprends bien ? Ce sera la seule protection que je pourrais _leur_ laisser.

Kreattur hocha vivement la tête en restant silencieux. Regulus soupira, pas dupe de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Seul un heureux concours de circonstance avait sauvé la frêle créature, et il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas autant de chance. De toute façon, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas sortir de cette grotte après cette trahison. Ce fut avec un geste empli d'un fatalisme grandissant, qu'il s'empara de la coupelle qui était posée sur le rebord pour la remplir du poison. L'ingéniosité sordide du Lord le fit frissonner, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de récupérer le médaillon. Alors qu'il soulevait la coupe dans un « santé », il but les deux longues premières gorgés avant d'enchaîner coupe après coupe.

 _« Sirius serait-il fier de son petit frère ? »_

Fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de perdre l'esprit.

 _« Abandonné. »_

Fut son dernier sentiment avant qu'il ne sente la brûlure du poison l'assécher.

— Soif.

Fut le seul mot qu'il put prononcer lorsqu'il eut finit de boire tout le poison à l'aide de l'Elfe.

Puis, alors que les cris aigus de Kreattur retentissaient et que des mains squelettiques le traînaient, ce fut l'image Sirius qu'il emporta dans les profondeurs du sombre lac.


	10. 18 ans pour toujours

_En vous souhaitant un très bon réveillons et un Joyeux Noël !_

 _xoxo  
Peace and Love  
Mrs S_

 _[Juin 1995, un sombre cimetière]_

Ignorant totalement les deux premières pierres tombales, la silhouette sombre avança jusqu'à la troisième avant de s'arrêter. Le visage caché dans l'ombre de son capuchon, il se contenta de la lumière de la nuit de Londres pour lire l'inscription.

 _Regulus Arcturus Black, 30 juin 1961 — Octobre 1979 notre fils_ _ **toujours pur**_.

Voilà une épitaphe bien froide, à l'image de leurs parents. Pourtant à cet instant ce n'était pas ce qui troublait le plus Sirius Black. Le fils aîné, renié par sa famille, puis par le monde sorcier était bien plus troublé par la date qui n'était pas précise.

Personne ne savait-il quand il était mort exactement ?

Le corps de son frère reposait-il réellement sous cette terre ?

En tout cas, rien n'était dit ici et personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Après tout, il ne faisait plus partie de cette famille.

Glissant une main dans sa poche il prit la photo qu'il avait récupérée dans la maison familiale où il n'avait jamais imaginé retourner. C'était une photo de lui et son frère, jeunes, insouciants, et encore proches. Les yeux rivés sur l'image, éclairé par la faible lumière d'un lampadaire et de la lune, Sirius renifla.

Il avait tout gâché avec lui. Son jeune et naïf petit Reg. Il l'avait abandonné sans même s'en rendre compte. Même ce jour froid et lointain où il avait appris sa mort, il l'avait abandonné, décidant de ne pas aller à son enterrement. Il se souvenait encore les mots durs et froids qu'il avait dits à Remus lorsqu'il lui avait appris la nouvelle et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner.

« Non je n'irai pas Remus et je vois pas pourquoi j'irais à l'enterrement d'un Mangemort. Il l'a bien cherché après tout, il avait signé pour un service à vie ou à mort. »

Son ami s'était tu, mais il avait vu à son visage qu'il n'approuvait pas, il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais Sirius avait cru comprendre que son ami s'était rendu aux funérailles. Regulus n'était qu'un enfant aux yeux du loup-garou et il aurait dû l'être aux siens également, songea Sirius en serrant la photo entre ses doigts.

S'accroupissant, Sirius déposa la photo contre la pierre dure et froide. Ce faisant, il pensa aux mots qu'il avait lus dans le journal à la reliure verte qu'il avait retrouvé dans la chambre de son frère. Il avait vu chacune de ses actions sous un nouveau jour, et la dernière page, celle que Regulus avait écrite la veille du terrible jour où il avait rejoint le Lord, avait fait réaliser à Sirius que son absence avait été la pire des trahisons pour Regulus.

— J'aurais dû être là, je suis désolé p'tit frère.

 _[FIN]_


End file.
